


fight club

by vectacular



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: Takeru knows how Yusaku can work off some excess anger.





	fight club

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a bit, but I only started writing it the night before my bread class resit (which I passed!) and here it is. I like how Yusaku, Takeru and I are all traumatized, so I can slap on my own Trauma Emotions on them and it won't be weird in the slightest. Something good out of something bad!
> 
> No Yusakus or Takerus were hurt in the production of this fanfic.

There’s an itch under his skin.

No. More like an ever-present current ― of anger. It’s all he’s known ever since the Incident. Getting the answers he wanted from the Knights of Hanoi helped a lot of his rage, but it’s still there today, and most likely will never go away.

Some days it’s barely noticeable under his other emotions, but then there are days where it’s all consuming. Like today. There’s no reason for him to be angry at Takeru filling the silence between them like he always does, it’s even _appreciated_. And not just because of the not-exactly-platonic feelings he has for him. Plus, Takeru brought them ice-blocks on the way back to Yusaku’s because of the heat!

“That’s nice,” Yusaku says, voice irritated. Takeru raises his eyebrows, surprised, and he winces. “Sorry. I did mean it. Just… angry.”

“Because of the heat?” Takeru chews on his ice-block stick, which Yusaku has already thrown his into a bin.

“No. It’s,” he pauses, huffing. If there’s anyone who’d understand, Takeru would, but him _knowing_ and Yusaku trusting him with his emotions is scary. “From when we were kidnapped,” he forces out. He feels momentary pride after admitting it.

Takeru stops, recognition in his eyes. “Ah.”

Yusaku gives a tiny shrug, “yeah.”

The other boy walks up to him and nudges him with an elbow, “and what do you usually do to make it more manageable?”

“Before was… dealing with the Hanoi,” Yusaku furrows his brows.

“And what now? Yoga? Hacking rich people? Fishing?” Takeru grins, and Yusaku knows he would list off even more outlandish things if he continues.

“No. I don’t do anything.”

The wooden stick in Takeru’s mouth swings as he hums in thought. “Okay. Can’t have that,” Takeru nods then grabs his arm, pulling him along throughout the streets. Yusaku blinks at Takeru’s grin, letting the other boy lead him to wherever he’s thinking of.

Takeru pulls away once they’re near at an area near the river, with Takeru throwing his stick into the bin and putting his glasses on the bench. There’s no-one around, and a bench nearby. “Why are we here?”

Takeru twirls around, rocking on his feet and then walking right up to him. “So you can punch me!” Takeru’s eyes sparkle, “or try to, anyway.”

Yusaku scowls, “ _try?_ ”

The other boy nods, “You can’t land a punch on me. I’ll even bet on it.”

“I _could_ ,” he insists.

Takeru nods again, looking skeptical, “if you can, I’ll pay for your coffee the next week. If _I_ win, you’ll have to pay for mine!”

“Fine,” he frowns. Takeru smirks, and Yusaku throws his first punch, mainly to try and wipe the attractive look off the other’s face. Takeru easily dodges, looking even more cocky.

He tries a punch with his other arm. No luck. After that, it becomes a rhythm of Takeru swerving out of the way of various punches. Takeru even has his hands behind his back!

“Why am I the only one attacking?” He scowls, going for another punch. Before it could reach Takeru’s space, there’s a tap against his leg, and he finds himself wheezing flat on the ground.

Takeru leans over him, smirk still on his face, “I don’t know. Just doesn’t seem fair that way.”

He glares, and the other boy lends him a hand to pull him up. As soon as he’s up, he goes for another punch, making Takeru block him with his other arm, not even looking away from him. “I can fight.”

“I know you can.” Takeru takes a step back, and Yusaku takes a deep breath to calm his racing heartbeat before trying another punch.

“Then fight back!” This time, Takeru grabs his wrist, swiftly turning him around, and everything slows down. He tries to get out of the grip with his free hand, but Takeru catches that, pulling him closer. Yusaku’s sure Takeru can feel his jumping pulse in his wrists, and he hopes that it’s contributed to the excercise, and not the way Takeru’s fingers bite into his skin, or the way he can feel the other’s breath on his ear.

“It still seems unfair,” Takeru says softly into his ear before letting him go. “Feeling better?”

He gulps, taking stock of his emotions. The edge has been taken off of his anger, making it still-water instead of current. _Now_ his main problem is his wanting to kiss Takeru senseless. “Yeah.” Sighing, he turns to look at Takeru, heart slowing down a tiny bit when he sees a soft smile.

“Good! Nothing like some sparring to get some of it out of your system!” It’s like a switch flipped, and now he’s back to the Takeru he knows. _But considering Takeru is also Soulburner…_

“Did you have to be so arrogant though?”

Takeru ducks his head, “ah. Sorry. Old habit.”

_Old habit? What?_ “Thanks,” he says. Then tosses another punch, which Takeru seems to grab on instinct judging by the surprise on his face. “Worth a shot,” he says dryly.

Takeru’s response is to start _giggling_. As well as bringing him into a hug. Yusaku blinks, head on Takeru’s shoulder. Takeru stops his laughter to mumble something indecipherable into his shoulder..

“What was that?”

Takeru moves back and shakes his head, arm still holding him around the shoulders. “Nothing.” Yusaku nods, hesitantly grasping the other’s shirt. His mind is all warm and fuzzy, surrounded by Takeru, and he doesn’t want it to end. “Hey,” Takeru whispers, loud because of how close they are, “if I did something stupid, we’d still be friends, right?”

“Yeah?” Yusaku frowns, confused. No matter what Takeru would do, he’d still―

Lips touch his. Takeru’s lips. His mind lags, going in circles because _Takeru’s kissing him_. It’s small and awkward, just lips-against-lips, and it feels infinitely comfortable. The kiss ends, and he only realises his eyes were closed since he had to open them. “Sorry, should’ve asked first,” Takeru says, beginning to let him go.

Out of a mad impulse, he reels Takeru back in, planting his mouth _extremely_ awkwardly over Takeru’s. For the first seconds, it feels stilted, but then Takeru relaxes. Heart racing a mile in his chest, he breaks the kiss. “Now we’re even.”

“Cool,” Takeru says, eyes wide and voice cracking over the last syllable.

**[Fin}**

**Author's Note:**

> After they were told FS are now boyfriends:
> 
> Flame, sagely: Men will come up with intricate rituals for physical contact.  
> Ai: I knew you were only attracted to people who could kick your ass! 
> 
> Anyways, the Tension was meant to be more... rough throughout the whole thing, but they made it very soft and gay at the end. Which isn't bad. ~~Also, Takeru mumbled something mushy like "I love you."~~
> 
> Also, Yusaku has to pay for Takeru's coffee, but he did also get a boyfriend out of that, so. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very, very appreciated! 
> 
> [Yusaku/Takeru discord!](https://discord.gg/dhpZN8N) | [Tumblr](https://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/185107703670/firestorm-1k-link)


End file.
